


Passion Fruit

by Mytha



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex, Sex Pollen, previous attraction, resistance is futile but make it tropey, stranded on an alien planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/pseuds/Mytha
Summary: Lost on an alien planet, Janeway and Seven find eating the local fruit has strange side effects.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Passion Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longleggedgit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/gifts).



> You asked for some Seven seeking out/pursuing Janeway and the sex pollen trope - I hope you'll enjoy!

Kathryn Janeway was woken by morning light breaking through the canopy of leaves, a strange and dreamlike experience. She relished the beauty of the forest until she made the mistake of moving and her body began to voice vicious displeasure about spending the night on the ground. She stretched and groaned, trying to work out some of the kinks in her back before slowly sitting up in the makeshift shelter. 

When it had become clear that their communications had been cut off, that they would not be detected at night, they had used what materials they could find to build it. Beside her, the bed of twigs and leaves was empty. Of course, Seven of Nine hardly needed sleep. She was amused, analyzing her own disappointment at not waking up next to her. Her growing fondness for the former Borg had surprised her initially, but Seven was intelligent, inquisitive, confident, and outspoken, qualities she admired. They had earned each other’s trust, even become friends. She relished each chance to face a challenge at Seven of Nine’s side. 

They had not been prepared for this, however. The planet they knew to be inhabited by the Faho’Ra, whose delegates they had encountered while trading on Maldorian station, and who agreed to supply Voyager with much needed materials, but beaming down from their shuttle they found nothing. They had followed the trader delegates in a shuttle, expecting a swift exchange of goods upon reaching the coordinates they had transmitted, only to lose their contact and find barely a sign of civilization on the planet. 

It had been a mistake to beam down and not land on the planet, but with thick forest covering the coordinates of their landing site, it had seemed the better option at the time. Then they had lost contact with the shuttle. 

She had not been worried at first. Surely Voyager would come looking for them, even if the shuttle could not, and there seemed to be no danger from hostile wildlife. But now it was a day later and they were still here.

Outside their shelter, where the forest gave way to shrubs and a rocky hillside, Seven was standing by a spring, which fed a small pool and brook, scanning her surroundings. A beautiful sight. Everything seemed peaceful. 

“Anything interesting?” Kathryn came up to stand beside her. 

“Most of these plants are poisonous.” Seven's tone was analytical, she was immersed in the data of her scans.

“So much for our breakfast.”

Seven finally looked up from her tricorder. “One tree near the edge of that ridge yields fruit that is nutritious and safe for human consumption.” 

Kathryn smiled. “I’m glad to be proven wrong.” 

The fruit they picked was pear-like, golden yellow, and sweet like honey. The taste soon became cloying, but she had had to make do with much worse in a pinch. After their breakfast Kathryn felt wonderfully energized.

They then began clearing a section of brush near the spring to construct a signal with rocks that could be seen from the air. If Voyager’s sensors could not find them, they could be found by a shuttle flying low in search of them. It was good to know they were doing something useful.

The work was physically demanding, and soon Kathryn rid herself of her jacket. Looking over at Seven, she wondered briefly if the specially designed suit she wore was allowing her to remain cool. Soon after, however, when she studied Seven again, while taking a break to wipe the sweat from her own face, there were signs of perspiration even on Seven's forehead and wisps of blonde hair were coming undone from their fastenings. Kathryn winced at a sudden stinging pain. The back of her neck was burning. 

“Why don’t we take a break, Seven?" She suggested, a little out of breath.

“I am feeling thirsty.” Seven looked oddly surprised, as if only now becoming aware of the sensation.

At the spring, Kathryn plunged her arms into the small pool of water. She gasped at the cold that shot through her arms. It was a relief to her burning skin. Was the sun this strong here? She withdrew her hands again and studied them. They did not look sunburned. Why then did it feel like they were burning up? She grimaced as the skin on her shoulders and neck flared up as if stung with nettles. She took off her shirt, plunged it into the water, and slung it around her neck, relishing the small relief that brought.

She filled her cupped hands with water and began to drink, but the water did little to quench her thirst. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Seven emulate her. Captivated by the image, she stopped and turned to watch. There were droplets of water running down Seven’s hands and neck that glistened in the sun. Kathryn felt a sudden flash of heat flowing through her core, making her light-headed. She sat back quickly, her head spinning. She gasped, dismayed. What was happening to her? 

“Captain, are you alright?” Seven's stare was alarmed.

“I don’t know, Seven. I feel strange, overheated.” 

“I am also experiencing unusual sensations.” Seven’s brow furrowed. She unhooked her tricorder from her belt, knelt down beside Kathryn and began to scan both of them. “I cannot detect any viruses or bacteria. You appear in perfect health, but your body temperature is slightly elevated.” She seemed thoughtful. "I do not think we were exposed to the sun for too long."

Kathryn choked back a laugh. Her skin felt flushed, her body was burning with more and more intensity, as if she had consumed food high in capsaicinoids. Food! If it was not the sun then—“Seven, those fruits we ate—could we be experiencing a reaction to them?”

"A logical assumption." Seven put down the tricorder and moved back a little, a stricken look in her eye. “This is my fault. I considered them safe for consumption. I should have been more careful.”

Kathryn’s chest constricted with feeling for her friend. She reached out and put a consoling hand on Seven’s leg. Seven sighed deeply, then covered Kathryn’s hand with her own, holding it in place. 

The responding sensation was indescribable. At first, she only felt a rush of relief from suffering—but then Kathryn knew the feeling for what it was—mounting and urgent desire.

“Seven," she whispered, "I fear whatever we ingested is causing us to—” 

The kiss was a surprise. 

The way the heat in her body responded to it somewhat less so. It was exhilarating, changing all the burning pain to pleasure. “Seven,” she finally managed to say, “I don’t know if this is… us.” 

“I have always considered you attractive,” Seven remarked. “Yet I have never felt so compelled to act on it.”

It was impossible to look away from Seven’s lips, impossible to not want to be kissed again. 

“Have you felt attracted to me before, Captain?” Seven’s eyes were wide, searching hers. She was still holding her hand.

She flinched. “Kathryn, Seven, please!”

“Kathryn,” Seven moved closer, insisting, ”have you felt attracted to me?”

Kathryn closed her eyes. Seven smelled of the leaves they had lain on, of sweat and fainly metallic. Kathryn sighed. “You are beautiful, Seven, I believe almost everyone on Voyager has noticed that.”

“Have you?” 

Seven’s eyes, when she met them, were piercing, demanding. "Yes.” Kathryn finally admitted. Anything else she had thought to say melted away as Seven’s proximity seemed to spark even more urgent desire within her. She could not fight it. The urgent need for physical contact was only heightened by the swell of tenderness she felt in her heart. She pulled in Seven for another kiss. Heat disolved heat. Seven’s hands roamed her body. Every touch was balm and fire, every fiber in her body yearned to be close, closer to Seven. 

Head swimming, she pushed herself on top of Seven, who followed her direction, but brought up her knee between her legs. Janeway pushed her pelvis into it as she tore at Seven’s clothing, desperate to touch skin. The friction between them was enough to make her even more delirious with desire. 

Seven pulled her closer, leveraging them so that she could reach Kathryn’s neck and chest with her kisses. The fire that had seemed to consume her now burned with an intense passion she had never felt before. She ached to touch all of Seven, needed her to touch her in return. 

Kathryn sat up, straddling Seven, and removed her bra. It was not enough. Separating herself from Seven even for that moment, the nettling heat accross her shoulders hit her like a whip, but she knew the relief would be all the sweeter if she could just remove her remaining clothes. She bit her lip, bracing herself for the pain to come, and stood up so she could do so.

Seven watched her for a moment before also beginning to undress, undoing the fastenings of her suit with practiced ease. 

When they were both undressed, they came together again on their knees, reaching out in desperation for each other. Then, skin on skin, the agony departed, warmth pooled at her core. When Seven pushed her to the ground she did not resist. The weight on top of her was oddly reassuring, and Seven’s kisses were insistent but tender. One hand caressed her breast while the other wandered across her thigh and between them—between her legs. Kathryn welcomed it eagerly.

Every sensation was heightened, every touch made her keen, she urged her body to meet Seven’s exploring fingers, then shifted herself upward to meet her thrusts. Her building climax made her feel taut with longing, almost fulfilled, and then—undone with the release. 

It took a while for her senses to sharpen, to become aware of other sensations again. The ground was cold beneath her, Seven’s heat was above. Her skin still tingled with remnants of the fire she had felt, but its pulsing pain was ebbing away. 

Seven’s breathing above her was still ragged, her eyes were closed, and her hair had come completely undone. 

“Let me take care of you.” Kathryn reached for Seven, caressed her arms and tried to pull her closer. 

“No, like this,” Seven whispered and urged Kathryn’s knee up, positioning herself above Kathryn’s leg. 

Kathryn tensed her muscles, anchoring herself to help Seven’s effort to ride her leg. Seven’s face was a picture of earnest concentration, her eyes closed once more, looking inward. Kathryn ran the backs of her hands along Seven’s stomach before bringing her palms up to Seven’s breasts. 

Seven moaned and shivered, but when Kathryn ran her thumbs over her nipples, she sat up, grabbed Kathryn’s hands, and pinned them down beside her head. 

Seven then found a slow rhythm in which she ground her apex against Kathryn’s leg, occasionally stopping to seek Kathryn’s mouth again for more kisses. Time seemed agonizingly slow until Seven also reached her release and relaxed, released Kathryn’s hands and came to rest on top of her, still breathing raggedly. 

“Are you alright, Seven?” Kathryn whispered.

Seven seemed to take stock of herself briefly. “I believe so.” 

A flash of light above them briefly made Kathryn flinch. “What is that?”

Seven turned to look at the sky. ““A shuttle—Kathryn. We are being rescued.” 

Sure enough, there was a shuttle up above descending to their location. Kathryn scrambled to find her communicator. 

“This is Janeway, do you read me?”

“Torres to Janeway, we have had help from the Faho’Ra to adjust our instruments to their planet’s magnetic field. A very timid delegate sent word he might have neglected to inform you of their dangers. We are ready to beam you up now.” 

“Give us a moment!” Kathryn hurried to say, scanning the ground for her uniform. “Transport on my signal.”

“Understood. Torres out.” 

Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief, then hurried to dress herself as Seven did the same. When she was done she caught Seven’s eye. “I feel a little unsettled myself,” she admitted. She walked over to Seven and took her hand, giving it what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze. 

Seven took a deep breath. “Can we speak about this back on Voyager?”

“Of course,” Kathryn agreed. “Are you ready to leave?”

Seven raised her eyebrow and gave a curt nod. 

“Janeway to Torres—two to beam up!” 

\-----

When her door chimed later that day, she was not surprised to see Seven. 

“I had hoped we could talk,” she said, gesturing for Seven to sit down. In fact, she had worried for hours about how to speak to Seven about what had happened to them.

Seven obliged her, for once not insisting to stand. 

“Captain—Kathryn. I wish to be frank with you.” 

Kathryn nodded, giving her earnest attention. “I don’t expect anything else from you, Seven.” 

“I wanted to do this before,” Seven stated. 

This conversation was not going the way Kathryn had anticipated. “You wanted to do—this?” She asked, a little breathless.

Seven nodded courtly. “You asked me if I found you attractive. I do.”

Kathryn threw up her hands. “Seven, attraction is not—” 

“You regret our encounter,” Seven interrupted, suddenly looking hurt. 

Kathryn quickly shook her head. “My only regret is that our hands were forced. You have to understand that.” 

Seven took a moment to consider this. “Are you open to repeating the experience now?”

Kathryn paused, trying to compose herself and find the right words. “Not right now, Seven. In the future, we should take the time to get to know each other better if we want our relationship to become more intimate.” 

“Agreed.” Seven stood. “You should be free at 19:00 tomorrow, I will reserve holodeck one.”

“A date?” Kathryn asked, perplexed by Seven’s eagerness.

“Indeed. I will see you then?”

Kathryn found she did not want to resist. “Until then, Seven.”

She could not help but smile as she watched Seven leave.

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous thank you to my beta. Your help and comments were so appreciated.


End file.
